


His aDORKable Smile

by TitaniumNinjasGirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)
Genre: Gen, Need feedback, i can’t even, long oneshot, oofy, overthought one shot of how Donnie got his gap, pls, written all at once sorry minimal editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl
Summary: An overthought, first-time TMNT (2012) one shot based off a prompt of where did Donnie’s tooth gap come from.Also I have a head canon that they were allowed to go out of the Lair when they turned 13 because I forgot about that part until after I finished writing soooo yeah enjoy





	His aDORKable Smile

As of right now, the turtles are as follows:  
Leo, 14, 4’9  
Donnie, 14, 5 ft  
Raph, 14, 4’8  
Mikey, 14, 4’6  
Splinter, 39, 5’6

(Just roll with it ok)

The aDORKable Smile

“Guys. Do you ever think about how, like, hooked we are on pizza?” Mikey asked out of the blue while we-correction, Leo- watched a Space Heroes marathon was on TV. We had just gotten back a few hours ago from a patrol where we had taken down a few Foot bots and apparently Mikey was still on the topic of the pizza store that had been attacked. Then again, he could be thinking about anything in that weird little noggin of his. In response to this, Leo still had his eyes glued to the screen from where he was sitting on the floor, Raph just rolled his eyes and went back to his comic, and I was trying to code some new modifications into my computer to extend my scanner range when Mikey continued with-

“I mean really. Not complaining because pizza is the best thing ever, but what would happen if all the pizza stores just…” he gasped, “disappeared?!” He sat up and Leo shushed him, but Mikey glared at the back of his head when he turned back to the tv. I sighed, finished with my project for now. “Mikey, we can always make our own pizza if we have the right stuff, you know. Of course, that would require stealing them or buying them during the day, and you know we can’t do that. We’d be seen.” He has looked so excited during my little comment, but at the end his face drooped again. 

“Yeah Mikey. I’d love some pizza right now, but we can’t go around stealing stuff just so you can set the kitchen on fire and we don’t really have any money.” Raph commented. Leo, drawn by the mention of fire, added distractedly, “Yeah Mikey. Don’t set that on fire please. Sensei would kill us all if that happened.” He focused his eyes back on the marathon, which was moving to the featured special of the hour. I knew then that we had lost him until it was over in an hour.

“I’m going to my room if anybody needs me.” I announced, quickly gathering my modified (and very trusty, well-loved) TurtleTop computer, sheets of paper with notes scrawled haphazardly over every available inch of space, stray chewed pencils, and my old blue algebra calculator I had found somewhere a while back. Arms filled, I stumbled over to the entrance to my lab/bedroom combo. Balancing my stack of “genius junk”, as Raph likes to call it, I managed to shift one of my hands free enough to jiggle the doorknob and push the door open with my foot.

Carefully but quickly setting down my stash on my bed, I turned to see if my lab had been disturbed since I had left it last. Master Splinter had helped me make sure my brothers don’t disturb me anymore after a certain incident involving Mikey and some very interesting breakfast smoothies, but one could never be too sure, especially with crazy brothers like mine.  
Grabbing my TurtleTop and a stubby pencil with a chewed on eraser, I plopped down in my comfortably worn down swivel chair and, out of habit, brought the pencil to my mouth. I couldn’t figure out where I had gone wrong with this equation… wait a second, what if… I scribbled down some figures and punched in a few numbers on my calculator, and… viola! I finally was able to figure out how much electricity I needed to add to make this work.

I settled into my familiar routine and joy of seeing something I had created take shape for the first time. I never got tired of this feeling, and it was the reason I had started inventing in the first place. I’d always felt a need to help people in any way I can, and that had established me as the brains and healer of the team. I had gladly taken the second role after Raph had tried to give himself stitches after a particularly nasty encounter with a wolf mutant a year or so ago. 

We had just been getting used to going topside, and Raph, being the natural instinct-follower, had snuck out late one night and we hadn’t even noticed he had been gone until the next morning. I had gone to check on him because he missed breakfast, and he was alone in his room trying to bandage and stitch his split calf. I, bring the born healer I was, had immediately brought him over to my lab table and cleaned, disinfected, and stitched up his wound before he would even tell me what had happened. I had let Raph decide if he would tell the others that he went out or not, and he never did, so it was always our little secret. Our bonding moment. 

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and continued with my plans. It always made me happy after I helped someone. It was truly my pride and joy to make the world a better place as often as I could. I stuck my tongue out a little bit and hummed a part of a song I had heard on the radio- “Pick apart every piece of me, and miss the point entirely. I only did this to be sane, not for you to know my name… We’re not, we’re not part, we’re not part of your machines…” “Ironic.” I thought to myself.  
Anyway, I had been sneaking out to collect parts, planning, blueprinting, and finalizing plans for weeks now, and was finally ready to try a test run for the first time! I really hoped it worked! It was actually a brand-new, custom-made, multiple-alarm system I had planned to install in the door to my lab, but after Master Splinter had secured it for me, I intended to put this mean little baby on the main entrance to the Lair instead. 

Hardly able to contain my excitement as I tightened the last bolt on my new creation, I gently cradled it in my arm and scampered towards my door. Whoa! I had to be careful not to slip and drop this or I’d have to wait weeks to craft another! As I ran past the living room, I spotted a sleeping Mikey snuggled up against a sleepy Raph I only saw when he thought nobody was watching. Raph had his arms circled around Mikey’s shoulders and was hugging him to his plastron. Raph’s head kept bobbing back and forth, like he was almost asleep, but not quite. Leo had fallen over on the floor asleep with his Space Heroes comics and blanket spread out around him like a cape, and was clutching his Captain action figure he swore he got rid of years ago. (Nobody believed him though. We all saw him carry it around when he didn’t know we were there.) 

Had I been in my room that long? The tv was still on, so I gingerly stepped around the sleeping Leo to switch the volume off. I would need the light to find my way back in a few minutes, though. I would just go ahead and put this on so I wouldn’t have to worry about it tomorrow, and I would sleep better knowing my family was safe. 

Glad I had left the screen on, I slipped over the turnstiles and searched for a discreet place to place the system. I scanned the area with my sharp eyes. Hmm… Aha! I spotted a corner where the camera in the alarm could see without being seen. I grabbed my screwdriver and squinted in the dim light. I carefully placed the machine on the wall and screwed one corner in at a time. Once that was done, I stepped back and plugged a thin cord running from the back of the machine to a nearby outlet. I took a breath and flipped the switch to turn it on. 

A whirring sound played, and I was a little nervous. Uh, that wasn’t supposed to happen. Then it turned into a crunching, grinding noise. I leaned forward to get a look at what the problem could be, forgetting to switch it off, and-

BOOM!!!

A loud bang sounded throughout the Lair, and I was thrown back into a nearby tunnel. I slammed into a metal pole of some sort, and felt something in my mouth click, loosen, and disappear. Thankfully, my shell absorbed most of the impact, though I heard a loud cccccrrrrruuunnnccchhhh and knew there’d be a big scratch there now. 

My hands immediately went to my head, which felt a little jarred. I felt alright otherwise though. The bang had quickly awakened everyone else in the Lair, and I heard a commotion as they scrambled to figure out what caused the crash. Raph came running to the entrance, sais drawn and a growl on his face, when he saw me lying on the ground in a daze. 

“Guys! It’s Donnie! He doesn’t look so good though.” He called back towards the living room, sheathing his sais back in his belt that was crudely flung around his waist. I struggled to my knees and he grabbed my hand to help me to me feet. “What happened, D?” He asked with concern in his eyes, something normally masked by an air of indifference or sarcasm. I would’ve considered myself lucky if I wasn’t feeling I was about to throw up. 

Leo, Mikey, and Master Splinter all greeted me when Raph brought me back into the common room on his shoulder. “My son, what happened?” Sensei asked me once I had been sat on the couch by Raph, Mikey was cuddled into my side and hugging my neck, Leo on the other side of me. “Well, I was-” I started, but I noticed something was off about the way that sounded. I ran my tongue around the inside of my mouth… and a tooth was gone! Not loose, just- GONE!! 

“My tooth!” I yelled. “Where is it?” My hand flew to my mouth, feeling around just to make sure it wasn’t there. “What?” Leo asked, confusion obvious. “My tooth! When I was testing out the new system I made and I turned it on and it made this weird noise and I tried to see what it was, and-” “Woah! Your tooth is gone!?” Mikey was immediately gone from his dozing state and into hyper mode, practically crawling over my face to see my mouth. 

“Michelangelo!” Master Splinter chastised, pointing for him to sit back down. “Donatello, let me see.” I opened my mouth as wide as I could, and Sensei bent down and peered in to see, stroking his beard. “Yes Donatello, I am afraid that one of your top teeth was knocked out somehow.” My face paled. I had just lost that tooth a month ago and it was finally grown in! Now I’ll have to have this space forever! How am I gonna talk right now? 

“Now, I think we should get this cleaned up.” Master Splinter told me. He leaned forward and whispered, “Donatello, I love you, but I will have to punish you, you know.” I opened my mouth to protest, but thought better of it and snapped it shut, nodding solemnly. “Yes, Father.” He stood up, nodded, and we all slid off the couch as he pointed towards different parts of my mess. “Alright. You clean up that section, and each of us will take another.” I nodded and went to collect the remnants of my creation. 

Tears blurring my vision, I picked up each fragile piece and gingerly gathered them in my arms. I was almost finished when I spotted something shiny and white in the sewer water. I picked it up and inspected it. It was- my TOOTH! Unsure whether to be disgusted or fascinated, I wrapped my three fingers around it and took what I had back to my lab. The others followed suit, and after I set my stack down, I motioned for them to do the same. They did, and I flopped face first on my bed after they left. 

After a little bit of crying and sulking, I felt minutely better. I slid off my bed and moved over to my mirror in the corner of my room. I tried a small smile, and saw the brand new gap in my face. Now that I looked at it, it actually looked… okay. It’ll take some time to get used to, but that’s ok. “My aDORKable smile will come someday.” I thought. I smiled for real that time.

Sorry it’s a little choppy ending, but I’ll edit it later.  
* the referenced song was “Machines” *


End file.
